


Реальный кошмар

by Dr_Bilyk



Series: Save [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Схватив скальпель, Эйва уверенно сжала его в руке. Всё будто разом прояснилось. В это мгновение она не видела иного решения, которое спасло бы её от ноющей боли при виде счастливого Коннора, слишком часто проводившего время с Робин, когда же её он умело избегал, слишком официально обращаясь во время работы. Коннор не верил ей. Коннор бросил её, вычеркнув из своей жизни.
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Save [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801768
Comments: 2





	Реальный кошмар

**Author's Note:**

> Эйва не спала с отцом Коннора (и я так считаю не только в этой работе).  
> И да, она не убивала его.

Стоя напротив Коннора, Эйва не отводила от него взгляда, тяжело дыша. После пререкательств во время операции, им необходимо было выговориться. У обоих были свои обиды, которые раздулись до предела, начав мешать работе. 

— Почему ты не хочешь верить мне? — Срываясь, закричала Эйва, до боли закусив губу, так пытаясь скрыть дрожь во всём теле, — я не спала с твоим отцом!

— Какое это теперь имеет значение? — Безразлично произнёс Коннор, сжав переносицу. Прошло почти три месяца, как он расстался с Эйвой, бросив ей в лицо жестокое обвинение. Только казалось, что прошла вечность. Работать бок о бок, видеть человека, который был дорог, которого казалось полюбил - для Роудса было невыносимо. Если бы его спросили о том, испытывает ли он чувства к Эйве Беккер, то он без запинки и чётко ответил бы: "Да". Только боль, неприязнь, возникшая после её действий с его отцом, перекрывала всё. 

— Коннор, всё не может вот так закончиться, — заикнулась Эйва, резко опустив глаза в пол, ощущая, как быстро бьётся сердце, — у меня остались к тебе чувства, даже после того, как ты повесил на меня секс с твоим отцом, которого не было.

— Как "так"? Всё уже давно закончилось, Эйва, — монотонно выдохнул Коннор, испытывав внезапную усталость. А ещё он не мог видеть слёзы Эйвы, которые уже текли по её щекам, когда она разорвала зрительный контакт с ним. — Давай останемся коллегами, как это было с самого начала. 

— Это из-за Робин? — С неприязнью выговорила Беккер, стыдливо вытирая глаза. Эйва многократно видела Коннора с Робин, и они выглядели счастливыми, пока она умирала изнутри. Как будто она стала невидимкой.

— Эйва, не надо, — попросил Коннор, посчитав этот вопрос неуместным. Он и Робин давно разошлись, оставшись на уровне хороших друзей, но объяснять это Эйве не было никакого желания, да и зачем.

— Это всё только из-за отца? — Отчаянно спросила Беккер, сжав кулаки, до боли впившись в кожу ногтями, но всё равно не сумев скрыть, как её трясло. 

Видеть Эйву в подобном состоянии для Коннора было невозможно. Он хотел шагнуть к ней, крепко обнять, чтобы она успокоилась, чтобы она улыбнулась. Только сейчас он осознал, что не видел все эти месяцы её улыбки, к которой, как оказалось, успел привыкнуть. 

— Скажи, если бы не твой отец, то всё было бы хорошо? — Не дождавшись ответа на прошлый вопрос, женщина задала следующий, вновь подняв глаза на Коннора, но опустошённо смотря сквозь него.

— Тебе не стоило действовать за моей спиной, — мрачно напомнил Коннор, потерявшись во лжи Эйвы.

— И мне жаль, Коннор, — сникнув, прошептала Эйва, заметно опустив плечи, сгорбившись, — но я не предавала тебя.

— Этого я не знаю, — прервал Коннор, направившись к двери, чувствуя, что ошибается, поступает неправильно, но всё равно двигаясь к выходу. Если бы он только в тот момент взглянул в потухшие глаза Эйвы, то точно не ушёл.

Схватив скальпель, Эйва уверенно сжала его в руке. Всё будто разом прояснилось. В это мгновение она не видела иного решения, которое спасло бы её от ноющей боли при виде счастливого Коннора, слишком часто стоящего с Робин, когда же её он умело избегал, слишком официально обращаясь во время работы. Коннор не верил ей. Коннор бросил её, вычеркнув из своей жизни.

Когда Коннор повернулся к ней, то замер, поймав взглядом острый предмет в её руке. Невольно напрягшись, он наконец-то обратил внимание на бледное лицо женщины. Он никогда не видел Эйву такой сломленной, подавленной. 

— Эйва? — Негромко позвал Коннор.

— Ты, — хрипло выдавила Эйва, приблизившись к Роудсу, — ты неблагодарный мудак.

Резко подняв руку, Эйва воткнула скальпель себе в горло, на грани подумав, что эта боль всё равно не сравнится с той, которую она испытала, пытаясь вернуть Коннора Роудса. Это было легче, одно движение, и всё. Как же просто избавить себя от всех страданий. 

— Эйва, нет! — Заорал Коннор, выбивая из рук мединструмент, подхватывая Эйву, крепко зажимая рану на её шее, — помогите! Мне нужна помощь! 

Последнее, что видела Эйва - серый потолок, а может белый, только это было неважно. Всё окончательно померкло.

х

Широко раскрыв глаза, Коннор резко сел на кровати, практически задыхаясь. Он вспотел, и его тело дало сбой. Секунда, ещё одна - Коннор прищурился, мельком осмотрев комнату, осознанно отметив, что находился в спальне. Затем перед лицом снова возник момент, когда Эйва перерезала себе горло, обмякая на его руках, слишком быстро теряя кровь, теряя свой бледный оттенок лица, становясь будто прозрачной. Слишком реально. 

Мотнув головой, Коннор пересилил себя, очень медленно повернув голову, чётко, без каких-либо иллюзий видя спокойно спящую женщину. Вытянув руку, он осторожно коснулся заметного шрама на её шее, практически невесомо проводя по нему, с трудом сглатывая. Первые месяцы были потрачены на реабилитацию Эйвы, которая проходила в постоянном присутствии Коннора. Много сил ушло, чтобы Эйва смогла прийти в себя и начать улыбаться, как это было в день их знакомства и в последующие моменты, когда они были парой. 

И теперь, спустя два года, всё вернулось на свои места. 

— Коннор? — Сонно прошептала Эйва, когда он слишком долго касался подрагивающими пальцами её шеи, — ты в порядке?

Наклонившись к Эйве, Коннор трепетно поцеловал её, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы крепче обнять. Он сумел отбросить кошмар из прошлого подальше, выровняв сбившееся дыхание. Страшные картинки растворились, когда Коннор коснулся любимого человека, который был жив.

— Милый, со мной всё хорошо, — тихо заверила Эйва, мягко соприкоснувшись губами с его плечом, вглядываясь в глаза.

— Я знаю, Эви, — еле заметно кивнул Коннор, не выпуская её из объятий, выдыхая.

Ободряюще улыбнувшись, Эйва теснее прижалась к Коннору, спутав свои ноги с его. Обычно в таком положении Коннору было легче воспринимать действительность, быстрее засыпая. 

— Не перестану повторять, как сильно люблю тебя, — чувствуя её заботу, произнёс Коннор, взяв её ладонь в свою, переплетая пальцы, расслабляясь от еле заметного холода, исходившего от обручального кольца. Одно он понял, что лучше признавать чувства вслух, чем ждать, пока тот, кто дорог, отчается ждать. 

Успев привыкнуть к темноте, Эйва широко улыбнулась, сразу вовлекая мужчину в медленный поцелуй, который был необходим им обоим, лишь бы добавить немного тактильного контакта. 

— И я тоже, Коннор, — оторвавшись от губ, умиротворённо отозвалась Эйва, невольно зевнув, — засыпай. Завтра две операции.

— Хорошо, Эви, — заражаясь от неё, Коннор зевнул следом, сразу усмехнувшись.

Кошмар, произошедший несколько лет назад, помог Коннору прийти к счастью в виде Эйвы Роудс, которую он вытащил с того света, исправляя свои ошибки. Больше он не оступится, поддерживая её так, как это делала она всё то время, которое Коннор был "неблагодарным мудаком".


End file.
